Cookies
by Penelope Fiction
Summary: Whilst on a play date, James decides that he is in love with his best friend's mum, and will do anything to get her.


**Title: **Cookie

**Summary: **Whilst on a play date, James decides that he is in love with his best friend's mum, and will do anything to get her.

**Genre: **Humour/Romance

**Characters: **James Potter II, Alicia Spinnet-Wood and Dominic Wood

**Pairings: **Oliver/Alicia and James/Alicia

**Comments: **This was written in response to Corinne Marie's challenge: Random Prompts Challenge. I was given the following:

Characters: James Potter II and Alicia Spinnet

Prompts: - cookie jar, "If I love you, what business is it of yours?" and "Maybe for years, maybe forever."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own James or Alicia. I do however own their house and Dominic.

James pulled at the brass knocker of his best friend, Dominic's house. It was an old fashioned, red-bricked house which seemed as if it had been around for centuries. Dominic hated it, but James loved it. His house was too modern for his liking.

The door was answered by Dominic himself. After pleasantries and high-fives were exchanged, the two boys moved into the kitchen where Dominic's mother was making lunch.

What James saw was not a mother. She was an angel.

She was tall and slender, with long and curly dark hair lying past her shoulders and warm brown eyes which distinctly resembled chocolate. James could not look away.

When they finally left the room, James could not believe that he hadn't made a move. That was a beautiful woman who deserved the best, which was naturally, him.

"Dom..." he looked over his friend carefully. Now that he thought about it, he looked practically the same as his mother.

Dominic turned around and stopped what he was doing. "Yeah?"

"Did..." James paused. "Did you ever notice that your mum is really pretty?"

Dominic wrinkled up his nose. "Umm...no. She's my mum. She can't be pretty."

"Well, why not?" James argued.

"Because...she's married. I reckon married women are only beautiful to their husbands. It's like they get physically uglier to the world when they get married."

"That's the oddest thing I've ever heard you say." James replied.

"Well, so what if my mum's pretty? There isn't much you can do." Dominic replied, a taunt in his tone.

"Watch me." James smirked. He had decided.

He walked into the kitchen where Alicia still was. He had known exactly what he would say to the pretty woman who had captured his heart. But once he saw her, he was finished. She smiled at him and James' heart thumped even louder than it already had been.

"I just..." he stammered. "I came here for the cookie jar."

Alicia smiled and handed it to him. "Enjoy."

James couldn't handle the lie anymore. He put the jar down and looked into her eyes with admiration and Alicia knew now that she had to speak to him.

"James..." she began, unsure of how to continue. "Do you love me?" She knew that it would be slanderous to mock his feelings or let him know that it was a childish crush.

James immediately got defensive. "If I love you, what business is it of yours?"

Alicia sighed. "James...you know I'm too old for you, don't you, sweetheart?"

"I could wait..." James replied immediately. He had definitely thought this through.

"And how long would you be willing to wait?" Alicia asked him. She was so sure that she was on the right track.

"Maybe for years. Maybe forever."

"James...you know that you'll find someone else. Someone better than me."

"Mrs. Wood, no one's better than you." James smiled shyly.

Alicia smiled back, unwittingly. "Well...I suppose I should say thank you."

"You're welcome." James grinned. "And I think I'll take that cookie jar."

Alicia motioned for him to do so.

Dominic watched James as he returned to his friend's bedroom. "How'd it go?" he teased.

James took two cookies and crammed them into his mouth at once. "Cookies, my friend..." he began as he chewed. "They taste like...success."

"Success?" Dominic raised his eyebrows. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am." James grinned. "Your mum totally wants me."

Hope you enjoyed that, guys. It was not incredibly easy to write. Especially since I'm a harcore George/Alicia fan, but then I had to remember that he's married to Angelina. *sigh* Oh well, we can't all be winners.


End file.
